


Żelazna Moralność

by RudeSumienie



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Loves Tony, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graficzny opis przemocy nie dotyczy Bucky'ego ani Tony'ego, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony ani Bucky nie cierpią, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, Torture, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Chłopiec był niezwykły. Kilka minut temu widział, jak Obiekt zabija jego ojca i spowodował wypadek, w którym zginęła jego matka a mimo to chciał mu pomóc.Dzieciak trząsł się. Płakał. Bał się Obiektu. Pytał czy nic go nie boli, troszczył się.Nowa misja. Chronić. Zabrać. Schować przed światem.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Cześć!  
> Jakiś czas mnie nie było, ale pojawiam się z czymś nowym.  
> Opowiadanie jest skończone, codziennie będzie pojawiał się jeden rozdział. Chciałam tylko ostrzec, że pojawią się tu graficznie opisane sceny przemocy jednak nie dotyczą one głównych bohaterów. Przed każdym rozdziałem zawrę odpowiednią informację, ale czujcie się ostrzeżeni!  
> Beta jak zawsze cudowna @Annie445, wielkie podziękowania dla niej za to, że ciągle ze mną wytrzymuje. 
> 
> Postacie należą do Marvel Comiks Universe ja tylko je wypożyczam.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Pijany kierowca wjechał w drzewo! 

Dwie ofiary śmiertelne w wyniku kolizji! 

Z ostatniej chwili Samochód, który dzisiaj uczestniczył w kolizji pochodził z prywatnej kolekcji Howarda Starka! 

Starkowie nie żyją! 

Świadkowie donoszą: W samochodzie powinna znajdować się trzecia osoba! 

Anthony  Stark zaginął! 

Trwają poszukiwania dziedzica fortuny Starków! 

Ktokolwiek widział  Anthony'ego Starka! Oferowana nagroda za przedstawienie losu niezwykłego dziecka! 

Policja podejrzewa, że dzikie zwierzęta porwały ciało! 

Anthony  Stark uznany za zmarłego! 

Obadiah Stane przejmuje  Stark Industries ! 

Czy to już koniec dziedzictwa Starków? 

Mijają trzy lata od śmierci wielkiego patrioty. Ku pamięci Howarda starka! 


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyjmijmy alternatywną wersję wszechświata, gdzie Bucky ratuje Tony'ego. Linia czasowa jest tu trochę zniekształcona. Tony jest młodszy w dniu wypadku, tak samo jak śmierć jego rodziców nastąpiła kilka lat później niż oryginalnie. 
> 
> W tym rozdziale nie ma jeszcze przemocy jest za to bezwstydny smut. 
> 
> Miłej zabawy!

Niska postać w kapturze ciska gazetę na stos innych. Mała szafka nocna pełna jest wycinków krzykliwych artykułów z ostatnich paru lat, kilka z nich spadło na podłogę porwana podmuchem wiatru. Postać się tym nie przejęła. Oddalając się od szafki ściąga cienką, czarną kurtkę i ciemne okulary rzucając je w drugą część pomieszczenia i przeczesując ręką krótkie włosy. W oddali zabrzmiały ciężkie, równe kroki zbliżające się w jej stronę, zanim jednak zdąży odwrócić się do źródła hałasu masywna dłoń złapała postać za ramię gwałtownie ją odwracając. 

\- To nie jest mądre. 

\- Daj spokój. 

\- Nie! To nie jest mądre. Ile to może jeszcze potrwać rok? Dwa? W końcu wpadną na nasz trop! 

\- Do tego czasu będziemy przygotowani. 

\- Nie możesz być tego pewien. 

\- Nie, ale czym jest życie bez odrobiny ryzyka? 

Wysoka postać popycha niższą na stary drewniany stół wydobywając z niej cichy syk, kiedy biodra zetknęły się z krawędzią. Postać poprawia się przy blacie przestępując z nogi na nogę patrząc w oczy przeciwnikowi i wysuwając wojowniczo podbródek. 

\- Hydra to nie przelewki dzieciaku. - Syczy wyższa postać. 

\- Wiem.- Mruczy spoglądając na metalowe ramię drugiej mężczyzny. 

\- Więc dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny? 

\- Ponieważ nie pozostało nam nic innego! 

Na chwile w pomieszczeniu zapada cisza przerywana jedynie cichym brzękiem spalającej się żarówki i urywanymi, przyspieszonymi oddechami. Wysoka postać zmniejsza dystans między nimi i kładzie dłoń na biodrze niższej. 

\- Musimy zmienić mieszkanie. 

\- W porządku. 

\- Nie próbujesz się kłócić? - Jego głos niemal ocieka kpiną. 

\- Wiem, że nie wygram. 

\- Od kiedy to cię powstrzymuje, laleczko? 

\- Od kiedy twoje metalowe palce wbijają mi się w biodro. - Syczy. 

\- Wczoraj nie narzekałeś. - Jedna z jego brwi wędruje w górę. 

\- Kto by narzekał mając nad sobą seksownego Superżołnierza, James? 

\- Mówiłem ci - szepcze prosto w jego usta - przyjaciele mówią mi Bucky. 

\- Cześć Bucky, jestem Tony, ale nie mów nikomu, to tajemnica. 

Zanim Bucky zdąży parsknąć śmiechem usta Tony’ego są już na jego własnych. Nigdy nie żałował zabrania go tamtej nocy z samochodu. Nie mógł go zabić, nie gdy zobaczył jego poobijaną twarz, podbite oko i ślad męskiej dłoni na policzku. 

Nie mógł go zabić, kiedy zrozumiał, że Tony nie bał się śmierci. Nawet jego wypalony elektrodami umysł wiedział, że to byłoby złe. Nieodpowiednie. Smutne. Wydobył go ze zmiażdżonego auta i posadził na trawie. Zaraz potem upewnił się, że Howard Stark zginął bolesną śmiercią. Kobieta już nie żyła, obrażenia głowy spowodowane zderzeniem z przednią szybą były zbyt wielkie. Zimowy Żołnierz widział wiele ran i potrafił rozpoznać, które z nich są śmiertelne. Dobrze, nie wiedział co z nią zrobić, choć chciałby uratował ją dla dzieciaka. 

Tony Stark był jego misją, tego dnia miał zginąć. Zimowy Żołnierz po raz pierwszy zignorował bezpośredni rozkaz. Wiedział, że Hydra nie będzie zadowolona, miał go zlikwidować, ale zawiódł, jeśli zabrałby go ze sobą czekałby go los gorszy od śmierci. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł go zostawić, dla nich obu nie było już powrotu. 

Wtedy Tony wstał i zapytał czy boli go ramię. Obiekt nigdy nie był pytany o ból. Kazano mu zdawać raport. Był konserwowany, naprawiany. Był tworzony. Nigdy nie pytany. Chłopiec był niezwykły, kilka minut temu widział, jak zabija jego ojca, spowodował wypadek, w którym zginęła jego matka a mimo to chciał mu pomóc. 

Dzieciak trząsł się. Płakał. Bał się Obiektu. Pytał czy nic go nie boli, troszczył się. Nowa misja. Chronić. Zabrać. Schować przed światem. 

Wsadził go na swój motocykl i podpalił samochód zacierając ślady. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni ukrywali się w górach, w opuszczonych starych bazach. Obiekt pamiętał ich wszystkich, każdy swój cel i obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Tony'ego. To miało być jego odkupienie. Niewinny chłopak, którego zdecydował się chronić łamiąc przy tym wszystkie rozkazy. 

Z biegiem czasu okazało się, że dzieciak jest zbyt inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Naprawił jego ramię i uruchomił starą broń znalezioną w jednym z kompleksów. Nigdy jednak nie próbował od niego uciec. Tony rósł przebijając się przez wszystkie bariery postawione w umyśle Zimowego Żołnierza. Obiekt przypominał sobie kim był wcześniej. Przez długi czas przemieszczali się po świecie, aż Tony uznał, że czas już skończyć z ukrywaniem się. Obiekt był gotowy na to, że w końcu go zostawi, ale dzieciak go zaskoczył. Zabrał go ze sobą i zaczął tą swoją cichą inteligentną wojnę z jego oprawcami. Nie, żeby to pochwalał, nie lubił, kiedy Tony się narażał. 

Ale to było ponad trzy lata temu, teraz Tony ma prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat i w teorii jest dorosły, w praktyce zawsze pozostanie tym małym irytującym dzieciakiem ze zbyt wielkim umiłowaniem do kofeiny i zbyt dużą ilością słów do wypowiedzenia. 

\- Hej Buckster, gdziekolwiek dryfujesz, wróć do mnie. Całowanie manekina nie jest zbyt zachęcające. 

Bucky prycha, podnosi Tony’ego sadzając go na stole i umiejscawia się między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Całuje jego szczękę, przebiegając palcami po odsłoniętej szyi i schodząc coraz niżej. Przygryza wrażliwe miejsca na jego skórze i liże ślady, które zostawił na nim zeszłej nocy, czując taką cholerną dumę, że Tony jest jego. Chciał, żeby zostały tam na zawsze, żeby każdy wiedział, co robi z Tonym, żeby nikt nawet nie próbował położyć na nim palca. Bucky warczy, kiedy wyczuwa wątły zapach mężczyzny, unoszący się wokół Tony’ego. Bucky nienawidzi puszczać go samego, na spotkania, aby zawierał interesy. Wie, że nie pozwoliłby dotknąć się nikomu innemu, ale sama obecność nieznajomych w jego pobliżu, kiedy Bucky'ego nie było tam, żeby go chronić, doprowadza go do szału. 

Ręce Bucky'ego suną po ciele okrytym cienką, bawełnianą koszulką. Wyraźnie czuje schowany pod nią zarys mięśni. Warczy i wpycha ręce pod bluzkę wgryzające się w jego obojczyk. Tony jęczy, a Bucky delektuje się tym dźwiękiem. 

\- No dalej, żołnierzu. Pokaż im do kogo należę, pokaż mi co możesz ze mną zrobić. 

I jak mógłby oprzeć się takiej prośbie? Bucky zrywa z niego koszulkę ciskając ją za siebie. Podnosi go jedną ręką, drugą odpinając zamek spodni. Tony łapie go za szyję i całuje przygryzając wargę. Czuje metaliczny posmak krwi, bo jeśli można coś powiedzieć o tym dzieciaku, na pewno nie to, że jest bierny. 

\- No dalej Buck. Jak mnie chcesz? Rozłożonego przed tobą na naszym łóżku czy oplatającego cię nogami podczas gdy ty próbujesz wpieprzyć mnie w ścianę? 

Bucky warczy w jego usta próbując poradzić sobie ze spodniami dzieciaka. Tony śmieje się i ociera o niego zanim stawia stopy na ziemi i zrzuca spodnie wraz z bokserkami, zaraz potem zabiera się za koszulkę Bucky'ego, przejeżdżając przy tym dłońmi po dolnych partiach jego brzucha. 

\- Może przy oknie? Chryste wiem, że nienawidzisz okien, ale wyobraź sobie. Każdy mógłby nas zobaczyć. 

\- Tak - prycha - łącznie ze snajperem, który miałby czysty strzał. 

\- Mhm, no dalej Buck. Zero z tobą zabawy. Nie chciałbyś, żeby ktoś zobaczył, jak mnie posuwasz? Wyobraź to sobie. Mógłbym cię ujeżdżać, twój gruby kutas wchodził by we mnie praktycznie rozdzierający mnie na pół, a ktoś obserwował by nas mogąc tylko patrzeć. - Mruczy - A może powinien mnie dotknąć? Jak myślisz? 

\- Połamałbym mu palce. - Syczy - Nikt nie może cię dotknąć poza mną. 

\- Uouu perwersyjnie. - Jęczy kołysząc biodrami - No dalej Buck. Pokaż mi, pokaż im wszystkim do kogo tak naprawdę należę? 

Ciemne oczy barwy whisky spoglądają na niego zza wachlarza rzęs a krew Bucky'ego wrze. Zanim Tony może powiedzieć następne zdanie, Bucky obraca go i popycha wprost na kuchenny stół. 

\- Tak to robimy? W porządku żołnierzu. 

Tony, bezwstydnie rozsuwa nogi i unosi biodra stając na palcach i dając mu świetny widok na jego małą, różową dziurkę i twardego kutasa. Rozkłada się na stole zajmując całą długość i łapie za jego krawędź. Boże. Ten dzieciak jest niemożliwy. Bucky czasem zastanawia się, kto uczynił go tak bezwstydnym i perwersyjnym. Lubi myśleć, że to jego zasługa. 

Bucky zwija swoją koszulkę i pochylając się nad Tonym składając pocałunki na jego wąskich plecach. Odciąga jego biodra od stołu i wpycha tam materiał ignorując parsknięcie. Może być żołnierzem z wypranym mózgiem, ale nie jest cholernym barbarzyńcą. Nie chce widzieć tam otarć ani ostrych siniaków innych niż te pozostawione przez jego usta i palce. 

\- Mhm, jesteś taki szorstki… 

\- Zamknij się. 

\- Nie, poważnie. Ci wszyscy ludzie powinni cię zobaczyć, wielki groźny żołnierz z metalowym ramieniem, który...Au! 

Bucky oblizuje z uśmiechem usta pocierając dłonią zaczerwieniony ślad w kształcie ręki odbity na tyłku Tony’ego. Wie, że utrzyma się co najwyżej kilka minut i zamierza się tym cieszyć, nie uderzy go mocniej, nie zaryzykuje skrzywdzenia go. Zawsze używa też swojej zdrowej ręki, bo chociaż Tony naprawił jego metalowe ramię, czucie jest w nim trochę inne i mógłby użyć za dużo siły. 

\- Spójrz na siebie laleczko. Taki dobry dla mnie cały drżący i mokry. Twoje słodkie usteczka zamykają się tylko wtedy, kiedy daję ci to czego chcesz, prawda? 

\- Mhmmm. - Mruczy wypinając się. 

Kolejne uderzenie ręki kilka centymetrów od poprzedniego które już zaczęło blednąć. Bucky masuje oba kolistym ruchem dłoni, drugą unieruchamiając biodra Tony’ego. 

\- Użyj słów laleczko. Uwielbiasz, kiedy się tobą zajmuję, czyż nie? 

\- Tak, och Boże tak! 

\- Czego chcesz - Mamrocze pochylając się, żeby polizać najszerszą bliznę ciągnąca się przez jego plecy, kocha każdą z osobna, chociaż nienawidzi sposobu w jaki powstały - Powiedz mi czego pragniesz. 

\- Weź mnie. Jezu. Błagam. 

Unosi biodra kołysząc nimi w przód i w tył zahaczając o twardego kutasa Bucky’ego. 

\- Taki niecierpliwy, jesteś takim bachorem. Mój niewdzięczny, niewychowany bachor. 

Mamrocze ugniatając pośladki Tony’ego, raz za razem rozsuwając je, żeby obserwować jego pomarszczone wejście ciągle jeszcze trochę rozluźnione po ich ostatniej nocy. Z łatwością może wsunąć w niego palec. Zapach jego i Tony’ego miesza się na skórze dzieciaka i jest gotowy pisać pieśni na cześć tego, jak dobrze się łączą. Wie, że jest w stanie wychwycić to tylko dzięki swoim nadwrażliwym zmysłom i najprawdopodobniej nikt poza nim tego nie wyczuje, mimo to napawa go to dumą. 

\- Chryste o czymkolwiek myślisz, przestań. Weź się do roboty zanim sam się sobą zajmę i obiecuję ci, że zrobię to przy cholernym oknie. 

Bucky parska i z premedytacją porusza palcem wolniej niż zwykle. Tony kręci się niespokojnie starając się zaskarbić dla siebie więcej uwagi, której mu nie daje. W końcu metalowa dłoń przesuwa się na jego plecy unieruchamiając go, a Bucky pochyla się nad jego wejściem przejeżdżając po obręczy językiem. Tony skrzeczy i mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, a on uwielbia doprowadzać go do takiego stanu, więc delektuje się każdym pojedynczym dźwiękiem. Czuje się cholernie dumny, że potrafi zaciąć ten cholernie seksowny, inteligentny umysł. 

Wkłada kolejny palec posuwając go teraz dwoma, nieprzerwanie pracując wokół nich językiem. Tony wypina się jakby chciał pokazać mu co ma do zaoferowania, zachęcając go, żeby się pośpieszył, ale Bucky nie ma tego w planach, spędził cały cholerny poranek martwiąc się o Tony’ego i teraz ma zamiar odebrać to co należy do niego. 

Nie wie, ile czasu spędzają w tej pozycji. Wystarczająco długo, żeby Tony zaczął łkać z powodu nadmiernej stymulacji i wciskać tyłek w jego twarz. Ma w nim trzy palce a jego otwór lśni od nadmiaru śliny. Bucky zabiera dłoń i liże go składając pocałunek na samym środku jego wejścia zaraz potem wbijając zęby w lewy pośladek. Tony jęczy na uczucie pustki i próbuje się cofnąć w poszukiwaniu kontaktu, ale metalowa dłoń ciągle spoczywa na jego krzyżu skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Jego reakcja wywołuje szeroki uśmiech Bucky'ego, który szczerzy się do bałaganu jaki reprezentuje sobą Tony i oblizuje usta. jedną ręką odpina pasek i zamek spodni zsuwając je do połowy ud. Pochyla się nad Tonym zakrywając go swoim ciałem. 

\- Taki dobry dla mnie. Czy wiesz jak wyglądasz? - Szepcze prosto do jego ucha. - Cały drżysz w oczekiwaniu na mojego kutasa. - Dla podkreślenia słów porusza biodrami tuż przy tyłku Tony’ego. - Powiedz jak bardzo tego chcesz. Przekonaj mnie, że powinienem ci go dać 

\- Proszę, Buck. 

\- Mhmm, nie źle, ale postaraj się bardziej. - Przygryza jego ucho nie przestając poruszać biodrami. 

\- Proszę, jestem dla ciebie taki dobry. Potrzebuje twojego kutasa we mnie. Bucky, proszę. 

\- Jestem pewny, że możesz się postarać bardziej. 

\- Пожалуйста, Баки, я только твоя, я принадлежит тебе. Błagam potrzebuję cię, chce się poczuć tak dobrze. Только ты можешь дать мне это.

Bucky warczy i gryzie Tony’ego w kark jednocześnie wsuwając się w niego i przesuwając go na stole kilka centymetrów. Tony łka a Bucky składa uspokajające pocałunki na górnej części jego pleców. Uczucie jest niesamowite jak zawsze. Mimo tego wszystkiego co razem robili, Tony jest niesamowicie ciasny. Wnętrze Tony'ego pulsuje zaciskając się na kutasie Bucky'ego pozbawiając go resztek kontroli. 

\- Мой маленький мальчик. Моя красота. Mój dzieciak. Ты так добр ко мне. Настолько совершенен.Czujesz się tak dobrze ze mną. Вы только моя. Taki piękny. - Chrypi - Moja idealna laleczka. 

Tony sapie i porusza biodrami dając mu znać, że już może się poruszyć. Bucky nie zamierza tego kwestionować i wysuwa się z niego całkiem tylko po to, aby znowu wbić się w niego z całą siłą jaką dysponuje. Powtarza ten ruch kilka razy aż ciało Tony’ego nie stawia żadnego oporu. Kolejne kilka minut zamienia się w szaleńcze gonienie ich orgazmów. Biodra Bucky'ego poruszają się w stałym rytmie, do czasu aż zwalnia i zmienia kąt, żeby za każdym razem bezpośrednio uderzać w prostatę Tony’ego, który krzyczy przy każdym ruchu. Dzieciak zamienia się w łkającą i jęczącą papkę, a kiedy Bucky czuje, że oboje są już blisko chwyta jego ramię i podnosi go ze stołu drugą ręką owijając jego cieknącego penisa. 

\- No dalej laleczko. Jesteś taki dobry. Taki ciasny wokół mnie. - Liże jego szyję jednocześnie pracując dłonią na jego kutasie - No dalej маленький dojdź dla mnie. 

Wystarczą trzy pociągnięcia i Tony rozlewa się w jego dłoni brudząc podłogę i część blatu. Bucky kończy zanurzony po jądra w jego tyłku ciągle lekko kołysząc się, aby wycisnąć z siebie resztki orgazmu. Czuje, kiedy mięśnie dzieciaka odpuszczają, jego ciało się rozluźniają a głowa opada na klatkę piersiową. Przytrzymuje Tony’ego nie pozwalając mu opaść na twardy stół, całuje przy tym jego odsłonięty kark czekając aż dojdzie do siebie i dopiero wtedy wysuwa się z niego i odwraca go w swoją stronę. 

\- Cholerny bachor. Rosyjski? - Sapie naciągając na siebie spodnie. - Dlaczego akurat rosyjski? 

\- Zadziałało - mruczy z sennym uśmiechem. 

Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego zaraz po orgazmie jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Bucky kiedykolwiek widział. Jego oczy trzepoczą jakby chciały się przyzwyczaić do światła a na opuchniętych od całowania ustach błąka się delikatny uśmiech. Bucky pochyla się i śledzi ścieżkę łez na twarzy Tony’ego, przejeżdżając językiem po jego policzkach i powiekach. 

\- Kurwa Buck, czasem zachowujesz się jak kocica pielęgnująca młode. 

Bucky prycha z pogardą, ale zaraz potem mruczy, bo czuje nogi dzieciaka oplatające go w pasie. Bez wahania łapie jego tyłek unosząc go i asekurując od upadku. Tony przyciąga go do gorącego i mokrego pocałunku, podczas którego ich języki ocierają się o siebie a zęby zderzają ze sobą. 

\- Zabierz mnie pod prysznic Buck. 

\- Apodyktyczny bachor. - Warczy łapiąc jego wargę między zęby, mimo to posłusznie wzmacnia uścisk na jego ciele kierując się w stronę małej łazienki. 

\- Lubisz to. 

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego. - Przewraca oczami. 

\- No dalej Buck, jeśli będziesz grzeczny obciągnę ci pod prysznicem. 

\- Chryste. 

Potyka się o własne nogi i manewruje tak, żeby osłonić Tony'ego od upadku, przez to uderza ramieniem we framugę drzwi. Bucky udaje, że nie widzi zadowolonego błysku w oku Tony’ego, ten dzieciak stanie się jego śmiercią. Ale który żołnierz choć raz nie był zakochany w śmierci? 

Godzinę i jednego lodzika później leżą wyczerpani w niewielkim łóżku ich kawalerki. Tony opiera podbródek o pierś Bucky'ego palcami malując kółka na jego brzuchu. 

\- Dobra co jest. - Wzdycha Bucky. 

\- Co jest? - Mruga - Nie wiem o czym mówisz? 

\- Nie udawaj, znam cię - Jęczy Bucky i wyciąga dłoń wyliczając na palcach. - Wróciłeś z cholera wie jak bardzo niebezpiecznego spotkania, mówisz, że możemy zmienić mieszkanie i nawet nie próbujesz się kłócić. Pozwoliłeś mi się przelecieć na stole prawie bez żadnego poślizgu i zrobiłeś mi kurewsko boskiego loda pod prysznicem. - Wplątuje jedną rękę we włosy Tony’ego przeczesując je palcami a drugą składa na jego biodrze wciągając go na siebie. - Po prostu powiedz mi jakiego gówna mam się spodziewać. - Mówi całując go w nos. 

\- Myślę, że to coś, za co powinienem dać ci się jeszcze wpieprzyć w ścianę. - Jego uśmiech wygląda prawie przepraszająco, o tyle o ile mały diabeł może być skruszony. 

\- Błagam, powiedz tylko, że nie ściągnąłeś nam na głowę inkwizytora Hydry. 

\- Uh, zdefiniuj ściągnąłeś nam na głowę... i co masz na myśli przez inkwizytora? 

\- Jezu, kurwa, Chryste. Nie - Jęczy.

Tony kładzie mu kciuk na ustach, a kiedy chce zaprotestować wsuwa mu go do ust. 

\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, posłuchaj. - Bucky delikatnie przygryza kciuk i zaczyna go ssać, bo cholera, ale obydwoje mogą grać w tą grę. Tony tylko się uśmiecha, dostrzegając jego zamiary. - Baron Strucker jest cholernie zdeterminowany. Praktycznie depcze nam po piętach. W ciągu ostatniego roku musiałem zacierać nasze ślady kilkanaście razy - Gryzie go mocniej, na co Tony syczy - Kurwa Buck! Wiem, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale nie potrzebowałem matki kwoki czuwającej nade mną dwadzieścia cztery na dobę - Przewraca oczami - Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. - Bucky chce zaprotestować, ale dzieciak tylko wciska kciuk głębiej przyciskając jego język, co sprawia, że automatycznie zaczyna go ssać. - Praktycznie, rzecz biorąc, on nie wie, że jego człowiek spotyka się z Tonym Starkiem, ich celem i największym wrzodem na dupie. - Drugą ręką pociera twarz Bucky'ego, kiedy Tony chichocze z własnego żartu - Spotyka się z Kupcem śmierci. 

Bucky spina się oczywiście, że to robi. Zaciska obie dłonie na biodrach Tony’ego próbując opanować złość i strach. W myślach robi rachunek żołnierzy Hydry, którzy mogliby zostać oddelegowani do tego spotkania. Żadna z tych opcji mu się nie podoba a przecież odkąd Bucky uciekł musiało przybyć wielu nowych, równie okropnych co cała reszta. Spotkanie z Kupcem śmierci oznacza, że Tony będzie musiał pojawić się tam osobiście. Żadnych nagrań, połączeń audio, nic co mogłoby trwale uwiecznić jego twarz, to warunki spotkania z nim. Ale nie znaczy to, że nikt go nie rozpozna. Będzie narażony na odkrycie i bezpośredni atak a Bucky może nawet nie być w stanie mu pomóc. Nie ma opcji, że puści tam Tony’ego bez obstawy, nawet jeśli Hydra poluje też na niego. We dwóch mają większe szanse, poza tym, jeśli zabiorą dzieciaka Bucky zrobi wszystko, żeby go odnaleźć, wysadzając przy tym każdą napotkaną bazę hydry, jaką znajdzie. Nie wspominając o likwidacji każdego żołnierza, który stanie na jego drodze. 

Kupiec śmierci był postacią wykreowaną przez Bucky'ego i Tony’ego. Nie zawsze mogli sobie pozwolić, żeby grać czysto, nie zawsze mogli być też tymi dobrymi. Ucieczka przed Hydrą pochłania mnóstwo czasu, energii i zasobów a Tony nie mógł naruszyć konta bankowego Starków nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Powstała więc postać Kupca Śmieci, najemnika, handlarza broni i grubej ryby czarnego rynku. 

Na początku chwytali się różnych zajęć. Zlecenia likwidacji wykonywał Bucky i to nie wchodziło w dyskusję, tak długo jak Tony miał szansę być czysty, Bucky miał mu to zapewnić. Różnica w tym co robił a wykonywaniu poleceń Hydry była taka, że miał pełne prawo głosu i mógł odrzucić zlecenia, które mu nie odpowiadają. Bucky zawsze podejmował się tylko zleceń na innych zabójców albo dręczycieli. Tony nigdy tego nie kwestionował, pomagał mu nawet weryfikować cele. To nie dużo, ale Bucky trzymał się tego kurczowo. 

Pierwsze kilka razy były ciężkie, dręczyły go wspomnienia wszystkiego co zrobił, jako Zimowy Żołnierz, stawał się przez to wycofany a Tony płakał w jego koszulę i przepraszał, że musi to robić. Ale dopóki dzieciak był przy nim było w porządku. Potem Tony starał się nie mieszać go w sprawy Kupca Śmierci co ostatecznie doprowadziło do tygodniowych kłótni wyrzucenia ich z mieszkania i zrujnowania kolejnego. W końcu doszli do kompromisu, gdzie Tony ubezpiecza go a Bucky wykonuje misje. 

Tony jest cholernym geniuszem i to nie podlega dyskusji. Zaczął więc wymyślać własną broń, którą sprzedawał na czarnym rynku i Bucky do tej pory wypomina sobie, że nie zauważył, że nie wszystko było w porządku. Czasem zapomina jak młody jest Tony. Oczywiście, jest inteligentny i jak na swój wiek zbyt rozważny. Nie zmienia to faktu, że to wciąż tylko dzieciak, nawet jeśli jest pełnoletni. Bucky był na wojnie, widział śmierć, był torturowany, wyprano mu mózg i służył jako broń Hydry, zabił setki ludzi. Tony to tylko inteligentny, piękny dzieciak, który miał chujowe dzieciństwo a jego życie nie jest lepsze teraz, mimo, że Bucky stara się jak może. 

Dopiero kiedy znalazł Tony’ego szlochającego przed telewizorem, bo zobaczył, jak ktoś używa jego broni do napadu na bank zabijając niewinnych ludzi, zdał sobie sprawę, że spieprzył i nie jest lepszy od Howarda. Wymusił na Tonym obietnicę, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi niczego wbrew sobie i nie sprzeda swoich wynalazków nikomu kogo uzna za nieodpowiedniego. Parę miesięcy później Tony, ten sprytny, inteligentny dzieciak, zaoferował swoje usługi jednej z prywatnych agencji ochroniarskich, co spotkało się z wielkim entuzjazmem. Teraz zarabia w ten sposób i rzadko kiedy handluje swoimi wynalazkami na czarnym rynku. Bucky był z niego tak cholernie dumny. 

A teraz chce ryzykować idąc na spotkanie z jednym z agentów Hydry. Nie może na to pozwolić, nie może go stracić, bo Tony jest jedynym co trzyma go przy zdrowych zmysłach i zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze w życiu. Nie będzie się narażał, nie ma kurwa takiej opcji. 

\- Buck… 

\- Nie, nie ma żadnego Buck, Tony. To nie jest coś co załatwisz seksem ani niczym takim. To jest cholernie niebezpieczne, rozumiesz? Nie ma kurwa mowy. Nie przekonasz mnie do tego! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek  
> 1\. Пожалуйста, Баки, я только твоя, я принадлежит тебе. - Proszę Bucky, jestem tylko twój należę do ciebie.  
> 2\. Только ты можешь дать мне это.- Tylko ty możesz mi to dać.   
> 3\. Мой маленький мальчик. - Mój mały chłopiec. Moja piękności.  
> 4\. Ты так добр ко мне. Настолько совершенен - Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. Taki idealny.  
> 5\. . Вы только моя. - Jesteś tylko mój.   
> 6\. маленький
> 
> Nie jestem ekspertem od rosyjskiego, mam nadzieję, że nie ma tam zbyt wielu rażących błędów!


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera wiele scen zabójstw, jednego przystojnego żołnierza i jednego cudownego młodego geniusza.
> 
> Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!
> 
> Miłej zabawy!

\- Przypomnij mi. Jakim kurwa cudem się na to zgodziłem? 

Bucky leży płasko na ziemi obserwując okolicę. Luneta zaprojektowana przez Tony’ego ma spory zasięg i bez najmniejszego problemu jest w stanie dostrzec cele oddalone od niego o kilka kilometrów. Jego broń była najlepszym dziełem Tony’ego. Wzorowany na Mosinie z 1981 roku karabin wyborowy, który Bucky znał lepiej niż własną kieszeń. Wiedział o praktycznie każdym zakrzywieniu broni, z zamkniętymi oczami był gotowy rozpoznać go po samej wadze i po tym, jak leżał w jego dłoniach. Wykonany specjalnie dla niego z uwzględnieniem wszystkich jego preferencji i nowinek technicznych, które Tony był w stanie wymyślić. Sama luneta sprawiała, że jego misje były o wiele łatwiejsze, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. Przez to, Bucky nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że teraz wszystko jest aż nazbyt proste. Tony zwiększył zasięg i szybkostrzelność karabinu, prawdę powiedziawszy tylko zewnętrzny wygląd mógł przypominać Mosina, którego znał. Wszystko inne uległo zmianie, docenia jednak ukłon Tony’ego w stronę jego ulubionej broni o czym zapewnił. go już niejednokrotnie, wywołując uśmiech na przystojnej twarzy. 

\- Kilka miesięcy spokoju, wyjazd ze stanów na jakiś czas, seks przy ścianie, jeszcze jeden lodzik i obiecałem ci, że założę jedne z tych skąpych koronkowych majtek, które prezentują chude modelki. 

\- Tak, to był jebany cios poniżej pasa, będziesz wyglądał w nich tak dobrze. - Jęczy na samo wyobrażeni Tony'ego w czymś takim. 

\- Poważnie? Myślałem, że to obietnica wyjazdu. Jesteś pewien, że to nie to? Myślę, że byłbym w stanie wycofać jeszcze nasze bilety. - Bucky niemal widzi zadowolony uśmieszek na ustach. 

\- Pewien, potrzebuję zmiany klimatu. 

\- I ma cię zaspokoić Europa środkowa? 

\- Nie - warczy - Zaspokoisz mnie ty, na starym kontynencie, ubrany w te skąpe majtki, które zerwę z ciebie jednym pociągnięciem. 

\- Huh, powinienem kupić więcej niż jedną parę. 

Bucky jęczy, bo cholera, ale ten dzieciak kiedyś go zabije. Jakim cudem dał się w to wpakować? Czy naprawdę musiał ulec pokusie tych sarnich oczu? Tak źle mu było, kiedy Tony był tylko jego podopiecznym, którego chronił? 

Chociaż gdyby się zastanowić, Bucky myśli, że Tony zawsze był kimś więcej niż tylko skrzywdzonym dzieckiem, które uratował. Zanim go poznał nikt nie był w stanie złamać oprogramowania Hydry, które mu wpoili. Nawet w obliczu swoich gorszych dni, kiedy Bucky myślał, że ciągle jest narzędziem i czekał na rozkazy, w żaden sposób nie próbował skrzywdzić Tony’ego. Potem, kiedy przestali przebywać w opuszczonych bazach Hydry jego stan znacząco się poprawił i to może być też powód, dla którego Tony upiera się przed powrotem do takiego życia. W końcu dzieciak jest o wiele inteligentniejszy od niego. Mógł zauważyć tą zależność wcześniej. 

Będąc szczerym nie pamięta nawet kiedy to się zaczęło. Dni Bucky'ego zlewały się w jedną masę ciągnąca się tygodniami, nie wiedział jaki jest dzień czy rok. Starał się wyprzeć i zwalczyć oprogramowanie Hydry a Tony mu w tym pomagał, choć równie dobrze mógł zostawić wszystko i uciec. Miał cholerne prawo go nienawidzić, był narzędziem, maszyną do zabijania stworzoną przez psychopatyczną organizację terrorystyczną, do cholery Bucky zabił jego rodziców i nawet jeżeli traktowali go jak gówno wciąż nimi byli. Bucky wie, że Tony nosi ranę w sercu po swojej matce, chociaż też nie była dla niego najlepsza. Jednak nie wini go za jej śmierć, nie do końca jego, ponieważ zginęła od uderzenia w drzewo, a wtedy wypełniał jeszcze rozkazy Hydry, nie zdolny do podjęcia własnych wyborów. Bucky do tej pory pamięta jak potwornie wyglądała przednia szyba samochodu umazana jej krwią. Czasem śni mu się, że to Tony. W takie noce opatula go kocami, poleruje broń, przestawia meble w pomieszczeniu, żeby tworzyły bezpieczne punkty w razie ataku i czuwa przy oknach wypatrując zagrożenia. 

Tony ma pełne prawo, żeby go nienawidzić i Bucky zakładał, że tak właśnie będzie. Tymczasem pewnego razu Bucky wybudził się z letargu z ustami przyciśniętym do swoich. Mechanicznie oddał pocałunek zanim zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Wpadł w panikę, bo myślał, że Obiekt chciał wykorzystać Tony’ego, że chciał go skrzywdzić. Tymczasem Tony zachichotał - Chryste zachichotał, dreszcz przechodzi go na samo wspomnienie - i powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, że tego chce i że Bucky ma być delikatny - przynajmniej na początku. Zanim cokolwiek zaczęli kazał obiecać Tony'emu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek zwątpi w niego, jego intencje, albo poczuje się zagrożony ma uciekać, ma odejść i żyć z dala od niego. Zgodził się z głupim uśmiechem i pocałował go, choć Bucky podejrzewa, że zrobił to tylko po to, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, ale kim był, żeby się temu oprzeć? Tony zawsze był cholernie seksowny a Bucky był tylko facetem z wypranym mózgiem i zaniedbanym libido. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy byli razem i od tego momentu, dzieciak stał się jego nałogiem, był pewien, że bez niego jego życie ciągle byłoby wypełnione bólem i krwią. 

Ruch po prawej stronie budynku przykuwa jego uwagę. 

\- Dwóch snajperów po prawej, trzech po lewej. Cel zaraz się pojawi bądź czujny dzieciaku. - Mruczy do małej słuchawki, kolejnego dzieła Tony’ego. 

\- Zrozumiałem. 

Skoro pojawiła się obstawa, niedługo pojawi się też cel. Bucky starał skupić się na okolicy i wypatrzyć osobę, którą wysłali do ubicia interesów. Kiedy pojawi się, kontakt, zacznie ściągać snajperów. Piątka to wyzwanie, nie dlatego, że Bucky będzie miał problem, z zestrzeleniem ich. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dobre są jego umiejętności, jeszcze przed Hydrą był jednym z najlepszych snajperów Armii Amerykańskiej. Chodzi o to, że musi zastrzelić ich w krótkim czasie, żeby nie domyślili się, że to zasadzka. Bucky zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak łatwo jest spieprzyć tą akcję i że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. 

Niech będzie przeklęty ten seksowny tyłek Tony'ego. Nie powinien się do cholery na to godzić. Teraz kiedy widzi pierwszych żołnierzy zdaje sobie sprawę jak bardzo ryzykowne jest to co robią. Mogli po prostu wsiąść w najbliższy samolot i uciec stąd jak najdalej. Bucky mruży oczy i robi trzy głębokie wdechy składając się do pozycji i stabilizując się na łokciach. Przez chwile manewruje lewą nogą ustawiając ją na płasko, aż ułożenie mu odpowiada. Musi skupić się na zadaniu, nie może teraz roztrząsa wszystkich możliwości. Na to jest za późno, może tylko stawić czoła temu co ich czeka. Tony jest zbyt cenny, żeby spieprzyć wszystko przez jego niekompetencje. Tony jest zbyt ważny, żeby jakkolwiek to spieprzyć. 

Po kilku minutach okazuje się, że miał racje. Od frontu, dokładnie tam, gdzie przewidział to Bucky pojawia się postać ubrana w czarny kombinezon. Mężczyzna, powyżej czterdziestki, krótko ostrzyżone ciemne włosy, masywna postura. Idzie wyprostowany emanując siłą, myśli, że ma do czynienia ze zwykłym handlarzem. Dobrze. Ich tożsamość nie została odkryta. Bucky zawsze był zdania, że za duża pewność siebie przyczynia się do zbyt wielu zgonów w tej branży. On sam woli upewnić się kilka razy zanim przystąpi do akcji. Było tak jeszcze przed Zimowym żołnierzem, chociaż Steve - ten narwany punk - zawsze narzekał na jego bierność woląc od razu rzucić się w wir walki. 

Nie dalej jak wczoraj Bucky osobiście przyszedł na miejsce spotkania wyznaczone przez cel, żeby znaleźć dla siebie dogodną pozycję. Przewidział, gdzie ustawią się ewentualni snajperzy wroga, dodatkowa obstawa, którędy przyjdzie cel. Bucky wybrał budynek położony najdalej od punktu zero licząc, że żaden ze snajperów Hydry nie wybierze go ze względu na słabszą jakość ich sprzętu, podczas kiedy karabin Tony’ego bez problemu poradzi sobie z takim wyzwaniem. Założył, że snajperzy pojawią się prawie na pewno, nie przewidział tylko takiej ilości. To było łatwe do przewidzenia, skoro cel poprosił o spotkanie na otwartej, dobrze widocznej przestrzeni, sam zawsze żądał takich warunków. Cel założył, że Tony będzie sam, bez wsparcia. I jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to właśnie ta pewność go zgubi, 

Bucky obserwuje jak Hydra wita się z Kupcem Śmierci. Z tej perspektywy widzi szyderczy uśmiech wykrzywiający jego twarz. Nie widzi miny Tony'ego, ale może założyć się, że jest w pełni profesjonalna. Dzieciak powinien dostać cholerną nagrodę za najlepszego aktora roku. 

Teraz wszystko jest w rękach Tony’ego. Musi odwrócić jego uwagę, podczas kiedy Bucky przystąpi do eliminacji zagrożenia. Słyszy ich rozmowę przez komunikator, ale nie zwraca na nią uwagi, skupia się na znalezieniu odpowiedniego kąta do likwidacji pierwszego snajpera. Tu nie ma miejsca na błąd. Poza tym Bucky wie, że jedyne co musi usłyszeć to hasło, które będzie oznaczało, że Tony jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jest tak wyczulony na te słowa, że usłyszy je nawet przez sen, a Tony ma być w stanie wypowiedzieć je na wpół przytomny. Ćwiczyli to w nieco przyjemnościach okolicznościach, ale wiedział, że zadziała. Bucky musiał być pewny, że Tony zawsze będzie w stanie ich użyć. 

Pierwszy strzał pada czysto i nikt nie zauważa nawet, że coś jest nie tak. Snajper dostaje prosto w głowę a Bucky wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze. Natychmiast celuje w kolejnego i ten strzał jest równie celny co poprzedni, ostatni snajper po lewej jest schowany nieco za ramą okna. Bucky jest wystarczająco cierpliwy, żeby czekać na zmianę jego pozycji, co z resztą następuje parę chwil później, wykorzystuje okazję strzelając mu idealnie między oczy. Oczywiście nie mogło pójść gładko to byłoby zbyt idealne. W momencie, w którym Bucky ma na celowniku pierwszego snajpera po prawej słyszy kroki na schodach. Ktoś stąpa rozważnie i niezwykle cicho, ale szkolenie Bucky'ego w połączeniu z modyfikacjami, które Hydra wprowadziła w jego ciele, sprawiają, że jest wyczulony nieco bardziej niż zwykły człowiek. Ma tylko kilka sekund na reakcję, za mało, żeby udawać, że go tu nie ma. Z resztą może postać wie, że Bucky tu jest i dlatego się skrada. Zostawia więc cały sprzęt na podłodze i sięga do jednego z pistoletów przypiętych przy pasie. Wyćwiczonym ruchem odbezpiecza go i przeładowuje chowając się do jedynej wnęki w pomieszczeniu, z której ma idealny widok na całość. Dosłownie kilka sekund później wysoka postać ubrana w mundur Hydry wkracza do pomieszczenia. Bucky nie waha się ani sekundy, strzela w tył jego głowy a krew rozbryzguje się po ścianie i podłodze, kiedy ciało upada na kolana. 

Tłumik, który jest wynalazkiem Tony’ego sprawił, że wystrzał był praktycznie bezgłośny i jeśli w pobliżu nie kręci się kolejny Superżołnierz, niesłyszalny dla nikogo poza nim. Bucky nasłuchuje dla pewności, ale nie słyszy kolejnego zestawu kroków. Podchodzi do ciała i kopie je dla pewności, chociaż wie, że normalny człowiek nie jest w stanie przeżyć takiego strzału. Tyle tylko, że Hydra ma w swoich szeregach różne zasoby a wśród nich pełno nienormalnych ludzi. Z tego powodu Bucky nie ma wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli poświęca trochę więcej czasu, aby upewnić się, że facet faktycznie nie żyje. 

Kiedy jest niemal pewny, że wszystko jest w porządku bierze karabin do ręki i tym razem nie zawracając sobie głowy ponownym przyjęciem pozycji kieruje celownik prosto w okno ostatniego snajpera. W momencie, kiedy ma go na celowniku, ten odwraca się w jego stronę być może zaalarmowany słońcem odbijającym się w jego lunecie. Zanim facet zdąży zareagować Bucky naciska spust i widzi jak ciało bezwładnie opada na podłogę. Jeszcze raz sprawdza dokładnie czy nikogo nie przeoczył i kituje wzrok na Tony’ego i żołnierza Hydry. Pod tym kątem istnieje tylko niewielka szansa, że światło ponownie kogoś zaalarmuje. Bucky sprawdza otoczenie i poświęcił chwilę na sprawdzenie, czy z Tonym wszystko w porządku, mimo, że ciągle słyszy jego melodyjny ton w słuchawce. Tony wygląda na spiętego, ale to nic co alarmuje Bucky'ego. Zachowuje czujność, jest w ciągłej gotowości do ataku. Dobrze, czuje małe ukłucie dumy tuż pod sercem. 

\- Cele wyeliminowane. Idę do ciebie. Powstrzymaj się przez chwilę od robienia głupich rzeczy. 

I choć Tony nie odpowiada mu w żaden sposób. Bucky wie, że wiadomość do niego dotarła. Prawie może dostrzec jak mięśnie ramion Tony’ego relaksują się na dźwięk jego głosu. 

Bucky wykrzywia usta w grymasie. Nie podoba mu się, że musi stracić Tony’ego z oczu, ale to jedyny sposób, żeby się do niego dostać i pomóc mu z tym skurwielem. Wyćwiczonymi ruchami zbiera wszystkie rzeczy do małego plecaka, a prześcieradło, na którym leżał rzuca na ciało Hydry którego zabił. Nie, żeby to miało sprawić, żeby nikt nie znalazł trupa, ale widok był nieszczególny. Bucky mógł go oszczędzić nieszczęśnikowi, który pierwszy zostanie zwabiony smrodem rozkładającego się truchła. Zanim jednak ktoś to zrobi, Bucky ma nadzieję, że dawno nie będzie ich w mieście. Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na okno, przez które widzi Tony’ego i szybkim krokiem rusza do wyjścia. Zbiega po schodach nie zawracając sobie głowy byciem cicho, nie może pozwolić sobie na stratę tych paru minut. przeskakuje kilka ostatnich stopni i narzuca na głowę czapkę z daszkiem dodatkowo naciągając na głowę kaptur. 

W słuchawce słyszy głos Tony’ego, który trochę go uziemia. Bucky nadkłada drogi i nie idzie w linii prostej choć pokusa jest prawie zbyt wielka, żeby ją zignorować. Najpierw jednak musi sprawdzić teren. Snajperzy nie muszą być jedynymi, którzy zostali rozstawieni i w porównaniu do innych jednostek byli stosunkowo prosta do zlikwidowania. Bardziej obawia się czujek, a jeśli facet, którego ciało zostawił na strychu ma coś sugerować, kilkoro z nich kręci się po okolicy. 

Pierwsza czujka, którą widzi jest kobietą. Wysoka blondynka w swobodnym mundurze właśnie wyszła z jednego bloku kierując się do drugiego. Bucky kalkuluje wszystkie opcje i decyduje się, że najłatwiej będzie się jej pozbyć natychmiast. Idzie więc za nią, ale skręca w jedną z bocznych uliczek łączącą się z tą do której zmierza kobieta. Czeka kilka minut, aż usłyszy jej kroki. Kobieta dostrzega jego obecność o dwie sekundy za późno, kiedy jego metalowa dłoń zaciska się na jej gardle. Bucky wciąga ją do wnęki ciągle nie puszczając szyi i patrząc w przerażone przekrwione oczy. Nie pozwala sobie nawet na przebył współczucia i kiedy jest pewien, że nie żyje wrzuca jej ciało do kontenera ze śmieciami zamykając wieko. 

Bucky uważa, że to głupota, że skoro Hydra ma tylu agentów w okolicy nie zapewnia dostatecznej osłony swoim snajperom. Z drugiej strony nie spodziewali się strzelca wyborowego - ich własnego - z tak dobrym przeszkoleniem. Natomiast Kupiec Śmierci może mieć ukrytą armię w pobliżu, którą dobrze byłoby znaleźć. Bucky może być tylko wdzięczny, że czujki najwyraźniej przeczesują budynki oddalone od punktu zero, im dłużej będą to robić tym mniejsza szansa na to, że znajdą ciała snajperów, których zabił, zanim zakończą akcję, ale to, też znak, że ich taktyka poprawiła się w ostatnim czasie a to trochę go niepokoi. 

Co kilka minut upewnia się, że głos Tony'ego rozbrzmiewa w słuchawce. Mimo, że jest pewny, że nie przeoczyłby hasła nie może powstrzymać się os sprawdzenia czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Od celu dzieli go kilka metrów, ale przy tak delikatnych operacjach, kilka sekund zwłoki może zadecydować o wszystkim a Bucky ma zbyt wiele do stracenia. Nie ryzykuje i nie stara się przyśpieszyć wędrówki przez te kilka ostatnich metrów. Mogłoby to skutkować przypadkowym wpadnięciem na któregoś z żołnierzy. 

Zanim dociera do celu eliminuje jeszcze dwie czujki. Jednej podrzyna gardło i wrzuca ją do ścieków, drugiej skręca kark i chowa w kolejnym śmietniku. Działa metodycznie a jego ruchy są wyćwiczone, stara się nie liczyć upływu czasu, ale kiedy w końcu widzi swój cel oddycha z ulgą. 

Kładzie się płasko na ziemi i wsuwa pod ciężarówkę. Postawili ją tu z Tonym wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Wystarczająco późno, żeby nikt nie zwrócił na to wagi a jednocześnie wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby Hydra nie wystawiła tam jeszcze swoich szpiegów. Ciężarówka nie różniła się od tych wykorzystywanych na placu budowy, nie alarmowała mieszkańców i nie budziła podejrzeń, będąc przy tym ważną częścią ich planu. Pod spodem ukryli emiter, który ma zagłuszyć sygnał wszystkich urządzeń komunikacyjnych na obszarze. Dzięki temu mogliby zabrać ze sobą dupka z Hydry i nikt nawet by nie zauważył. Minusem jest to, że Tony nie dopracował tej technologii i ich własny komunikator również padnie. Wprowadza go to w większy niepokój niż utarta Tony'ego z oczu, ponieważ teraz w żaden sposób nie będzie mógł się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Na szczęście punkt zero jest kilka metrów dalej. 

Bucky stara się wyciszyć i na chwilę pozwala sobie wsłuchać się w słowa Tony’ego, który teraz ustala szczegóły rzekomej transakcji. Hydra musi planować sporą akcję, skoro mają zamiar zakupić takie wielkie ilości sprzętu. To więcej niż wszystko co Tony wyprodukował do tej pory. 

\- Odłączam komunikację. Zaraz będę z tobą, uważaj Tony. 

Bucky wie, że nie może liczyć na odpowiedź tym razem nie widzi też mowy jego ciała co jest dla niego tym bardziej niekomfortowe. Zmusza się do podłączenia kabli i wciśnięcia guzika, a chwilę później słyszy trzask przerwania łącza. Dla osób, które nie wiedzą co właśnie zrobił, brzmi to tak jak zakłócenie na linii. Bucky krzywi się na ciszę, która zapadła w komunikatorze i wyczołguje się spod ciężarówki. Rozgląda się szybko, zabiera z ziemi plecak, który rzucił tam wcześniej i kieruje się w stronę Tony’ego. Natrafia na kolejne dwie czujki. Jedną przy wschodnim ogrodzeniu, którą bezgłośnie likwiduje a drugą, która kręci się przy głównym wejściu do punktu. Zanim jednak podejmie jakiekolwiek kroki odchodzi a on decyduje się jej nie ścigać, byłoby to niepotrzebne i zbyt ryzykowne. Czeka kilka sekund dla pewności, a kiedy wie, że już nie wróci wślizguje się przez dziurę w płocie. 

Wie, że teren budowy jest czysty, bo taki był ich warunek a poza tym nie widział nikogo z punktu obserwacyjnego. Gdyby jednak Hydra złamała warunki i wprowadziła swoich żołnierzy za ogrodzenie, mieli plan, który zakładał niewielka ilość C4 i wielu naboi. 

\- Ty śmieciu myślisz, że kim jesteś?! Myślisz, że możesz stawiać warunki?! 

Charakterystyczny odgłos uderzenia zwraca jego uwagę. Bucky kieruje się instynktem od razu rzucając się w stronę hałasu. Dupek z Hydry pochyla się nad Tonym, jedną ręką trzymając go za bark, drugą wymachując w powietrzu. Tony ma czerwony wyraźnie opuchnięty policzek a z nosa leci mu stróżka krwi. Za bardzo przypomina mu to stan, w którym zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, gdy wyciągał go z rozwalonego auta. 

Wizja Bucky'ego zabarwia się na czerwono i zanim się orientuje jego instynkt bierze górę. Kopie w tył kolan napastnika przez co ten, niczego się nie spodziewając ląduje na ziemi. Tony korzystając z okazji łapie za jego nadgarstek drugą ręką naciskając na zgięcie łokcia i wykonuje ruch wykręcając mu bark i wyrywając się z jego uścisku. W normalnych okolicznościach Bucky pochwaliłby go za to jak dobrze sobie poradził, ale teraz czerwona mgła zniekształca jego perspektywę i może myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo chce poderżnąć gardło dupkowi, który go skrzywdził. Bucky staje na prawej kostce faceta i metalową dłonią łapie jego gardło oddychając głowę do tyłu. Facet zaczyna się krztusić, ale widzi zrozumienie w jego oczach w momencie, którym rozpoznaje Bucky'ego. Nie mogą wypuścić go teraz żywego, nie żeby mieli taki plan. Bucky pluje mu w twarz. 

\- No więc panie Ward, mamy do pana kilka pytań. 

Głos Tony'ego jest chłodny i profesjonalny, nie pozwala sobie nawet na najlżejsze drgnienie pomimo tego, że jego ręce delikatnie drżą. 

\- Dlaczego niby myślicie, że cokolwiek wam powiem? - Charczy, kiedy Bucky rozluźnia uścisk. 

\- Ponieważ mój przyjaciel ma niebywały dar przekonywania, Ward.- Tony szczerzy się do niego i Bucky widzi pierwsze oznaki strachu w jego oczach. 

\- Обещаю, ты поймешь, что такое боль, ублюдок.

Bucky syczy ciągnąc go za włosy do kolejnej ciężarówki ukrytej wrogu. Tony siada za kierownicą, kiedy Bucky wrzuca Warda na pakę, wchodząc tam za nim i opuszczając plandekę. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek
> 
> Обещаю, ты поймешь, что такое боль, ублюдок. - Obiecuję, że zrozumiesz, czym jest ból, skurwysynu.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dokładny opis tortur i morderstwa. Chłopcy mają małe nieporozumienia ale wszytko skończy się dobrze! 
> 
> Enjoy it!

\- Nie wiem nic więcej, przysięgam.

Jego ręce są śliskie od krwi, kiedy przyciska nóż do uda Warda. Kolejne nacięcie przecina bladą, owłosioną skórę. Kostki pulsują starte do krwi od uderzeń, a Bucky jest zaniepokojony tym jak znajomy jest ten ból. Mimo to stoi jak ściana między Wardem a drzwiami piwnicy, w której się znajdują. Tony był z nim tylko przez chwilę, kiedy Bucky targał Warda do środka i umieszczał go na krześle, zadał mu kilka pytań, a kiedy dupek nie odpowiedział kazał dzieciakowi wyjść. Nie było potrzeby, żeby ogląda to co Bucky robił. To nie był przyjemny obraz.

Ward siedzi ze spuszczoną głową na starym drewnianym krześle. Jego twarz jest cała mokra od krwi, potu i łez. Złamany nos zaczął już sinieć a na policzku miał idealny kształt pięści, podobny jak sam zostawił na twarzy Tony’ego. Ward ma szczęście, że nie zrobił mu nic więcej, bo wtedy Bucky byłby o wiele bardziej zapalczywy w torturach, które mu zadał. Ręce Hydry przypięte są do podłokietników metalowymi prętami od pewnego czasu nie przestawały drzeć. Skóra na nadgarstkach jest zdarta, palce powykręcane pod różnymi kątami a przedramion pełne sińców i zadrapań. Najgorzej wyglądały stopy. Wykręcone kostki połamane palce i kości, po tym jak Ward próbował uciec. Oczywiście Bucky wszystko zaplanował. Nie ma nic gorszego niż tortury psychologiczne, jeśli dodasz jeszcze te fizyczne człowiek jest na skraju załamania. Więc kiedy Ward ruszył przez drzwi pewny odzyskanej wolności Bucky stał tam powalając go na kolana i ciągnąć z powrotem do środka.

Bucky pracował nad nim od paru godzin. Musiał mu przyznać, że był cholernie wytrwały, ale to warunek, żeby zostać człowiekiem Hydry. Bucky liczy w głowie godziny i daje sobie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim będą musieli udać się na lotnisko. Ma jeszcze godzinę, może dwie, żeby wydobyć z warda informacje.

\- Ty skurwielu. - Ward syczy.

Bucky sięga po metalowy pręt stojący w małym piecu w rogu pokoju. Zamyka drzwiczki kopnięciem i wraca do Hydry.

\- Jak nas śledzicie?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Warda jest zaciśnięcie ust w wąską kreskę. Bucky bez mrugnięcia okiem przyciska końcówkę pręta do jego odkrytych żeber. Krzyk po raz kolejny tej nocy przecina ciszę pomieszczenia. Bucky nie jest dumny z tego co robi, ale to jedyny sposób, żeby dowiedzieć, jak udaje im się znaleźć ich za każdym razem i czy można to powstrzymać. Jeśli to ma pomóc mu chronić Tony'ego jest gotów znosić krzyki Warda tak długo, aż nie wyciągnie z niego informacji. Bez mrugnięcia okiem przyciska pręt do trzech kolejnych żeber Hydry.

\- Jak?

\- Pierdol się.

Kolejne trzy punkty oznaczone na ciele Warda. Hydra powinna obwiniać za to saa siebie. To oni nauczyli go czym są tortury, jak je prowadzić i co jest najbardziej efektywne. To oni nauczyli go jak złamać najbardziej opornych ludzi. Bucky widzi, że Ward się łamie, ale nie pokazuje po sobie niecierpliwości i zachowuje się jakby miał cały czas świata. Metal przestaje się żarzyć i Bucky cierpliwie kieruje się do tego samego pieca. Otwiera drzwi i wrzuca pręt do środka, aby ponownie się nagrzał. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu udając zamyślenie, choć w rzeczywistości, już wie co będzie jego kolejnym narzędziem.

Mały młotek na stole po prawej stronie krzesła. Podnosi go ważąc w dłoni jego ciężar i przykłada go do dłoni Warda.

\- Sposób?

\- Jesteś tylko jebana marionetką!

Młotek opada z hukiem łamiąc kości śródręcza. Krzyk Warda dźwięczy mu w uszach. Poświęca chwile na opanowanie emocji i zagrywa wargi przewijając w pamięci wszystkie ofiary, które torturował dla Hydry w poprzednim życiu. Odpędza od siebie widmo ofiar i wraca do pracy.

Kolejne trzy uderzenia wystarczają, żeby złamać Warda. Bucky widzi to po sposobie w jakim się wycofuje. Staje się zrezygnowany jego oczy tracą blask. To dobry moment, żeby to skończyć, dlatego odkłada młotek i idzie po pogrzebacz po drodze wciskając mały czerwony guzik zamontowany tak, żeby był niewidoczny dla Hydry. Był połączony z systemem domu i miał wezwać Tony’ego. Bucky porusza się wolno i zanim złapie pogrzebacz słyszy otwieranie frontowych drzwi. Od razu kieruje spojrzenie w tamtą stronę.

Tony ciągle jest w ubraniach Kupca Śmierci, nie przebierał się. Gdyby to zrobił dotarcie tutaj zajęło by mu dłużej. Bucky doskonale widzi szok wymalowany na jego twarzy, kiedy widzi co zrobił z Wardem. Nie podoba mu się ten wyraz twarzy i jakaś jego część mówi mu, że nie zasługuje na tego dzieciaka, po tym wszystkim co zrobił. Tony patrzy w jego kierunku i przełyka a jabłko Adama podskakuje na jego gardle. Chwile zajmuje mu wyrwanie się z odrętwienia i przyjęcie maski Kupca Śmierci. Bucky czuje się brudny.

\- Ward, Ward. - Tony kręci głową - Mogliśmy sobie tego zaoszczędzić.

\- Pierdol się - mówi, ale głos załamuje mu się pod koniec

\- Ojoj, co to za brzydkie słowa? Nie lubimy ich, prawda Zimo?

Bucky wzdryga się na określenie jakim obdarzył go Tony, ale zaraz wstaje z prętem w ręku. Ustawia się za plecami Warda, tak, żeby czuł jego obecność, ale go nie widział. Z tej perspektywy idealnie widzi pot spływający po jego karku. Łapie go za włosy i odchyla głowę do tyłu przykładając rozżarzoną końcówkę pręta do miękkiego miejsca tuż pod jego okiem. Smród palonej skóry uderza w jego nozdrza na co nieco się krzywi. Ward krzyczy a świeże łzy obmywają czerwoną ranę, co na pewno musi boleć. Bucky nie patrzy w stronę Tony’ego, boi się zobaczyć strachu i obrzydzenia skierowanych w jego stronę.

\- Możesz to przerwać w każdej chwili, wystarczy, że odpowiesz na kilka moich pytań.

Ward krzyczy po raz kolejny, kiedy Bucky przykłada pręt na drugą stronę jego twarzy. Widzi, że brakuje niewiele, żeby go złamać. Jest już na krawędzi.

\- No dalej, Ward - Głos Tony’ego jest kojący, serce Bucky'ego się ściska - Co takiego da ci Hydra, że zasłużyła na takie posłuszeństwo? Myślisz, że dostaniesz nagrodę dla najbardziej zatwardziałego skurwiela roku? Nawet gdyby cię tu znaleźli co potem? Pozbędą się ciebie szybciej niż my, kiedy uznają, że jesteś już niepotrzebny.

Bucky nie czekając na kolejny znak puszcza głowę Warda. Pręt znów jest zimny, dlatego Bucky wbija jego ostrą część w przedramię mężczyzny przywiązane do podłokietnika, przebijając je na wylot. Końcówka blokuje się w drewnie co sprawia, że ciężej będzie ja wyciągnąć. Zaraz potem uderzając małym młotkiem, z którego korzystał wcześniej powyżej tej rany łamiąc kość.

Krzyk Warda prawie zagłuszył ciche “Jezus Maria” dobiegające z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Bucky pozwala sobie na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Tego obawiał się najbardziej. Bał się, że po tym wszystkim Tony zobaczy kim jest, że tak naprawdę nigdy się nie zmienił. Ciągle jest potworem, bestią, maszyną do zabijania. Bucky jest samolubnym dupkiem i nie chciał stracić tego wszystkiego co mają, po części też, dlatego sprzeciwiał się całej idei tego planu. Teraz może mieć tylko nadzieję, że Tony pozwoli pozostać mu w pobliżu i chroni go w każdy możliwy sposób, nawet jeśli nie będą mieli już tego co wcześniej. Bucky ma wrażenie, że jego serce szwankuje. Nigdy wcześniej nie czół takiego bólu.

\- Powiem… wam… Powiem - Bucky prawie przegapia mamrotanie Warda. Otwiera oczy i ponownie łapie go za włosy. Podnosi jego głowę, żeby patrzył wprost na Tony’ego. Sam nie ma odwagi tego zrobić.

\- Dobra decyzja Ward. - Głos dzieciaka nawet nie drży - No więc powiedz mi w jaki sposób nas śledzicie?

\- Ma sprzęt. Algorytm. - Bucky marszczy brwi.

\- Zola? Jakim cudem, jeśli próbujesz mnie oszukać… - Bucky wzmacnia chwyt na włosach Warda.

\- Nie! To prawda! mówię prawdę.

\- Jakim cudem?

\- Nie wiem! Nie wiem! wykonujemy tylko jego zadania! Dostajemy od niego pliki z lokalizacją i podążamy za sygnałem! - Płacze i szarpie się.

Tony milczy. Bucky walczy ze sobą, żeby na niego nie spojrzeć Nie jest geniuszem, nie wie co to dla nich znaczy. Jest tylko pewien, że to nic dobrego. Bucky umie liczyć i nadrobił historię. Wie czym była operacja Paperclip, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Zola mógł być jednym z tych naukowców, którzy mogliby dostać szansę na życie w Ameryce dzięki swojemu geniuszowi. Tyle, że dzięki temu Hydra mogła przeniknąć dalej i trwać. Jeśli Zola miał szansę się tu dostać i ciągle w jakiś sposób żyje, co samo w sobie wydaje się nieprawdopodobne mogą mieć spory problem. Z drugiej strony to może być kryptonim, pod którym ukrywa się zupełnie inny człowiek. Tak czy inaczej to spory problem, ale nic czego Tony by nie rozgryzł. To najinteligentniejsza osoba jaką kiedykolwiek poznał, mądrzejszy nawet od Howarda choć ciągle jest taki młody.

\- Okej, wierzę ci Ward. Nieźle się spisałeś. - Kontynuuje konwersacyjnym tonem. - Powiedz mi w jaki sposób to robi?

\- Nie wiem. - Bucky bez ostrzeżenia wyciąga pręt z jego przedramienia. Ward krzyczy.

\- Ward, Ward, Ward… - cmoka - A tak dobrze nam szło.

\- Nie wiem! na prawdę! - łka - Coś z satelitami, nie wiem, nie wiem...

\- - Mruczy Tony i Bucky wie, że jest blisko tego, żeby to rozgryźć. O ile już tego nie zrobił.

Tony zadaje jeszcze kilka pytań o inne rzeczy. Jak wielkie są zasoby Hydry, w jakie struktury przeniknęli, czy kontynuują program Zimowego żołnierza. Bucky nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to ostatnie. Nie może nic poradzić na chłód, który przenika go w momencie, gdy słyszy, że tak owszem. Nie jest jedyny. To przysporzy im jeszcze sporo kłopotów.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś Ward. Dziękuję ci. - Rzuca Tony a Bucky słyszy oddalające się kroki.

Teraz kiedy wiedzą już, wszystko czego potrzebowali, Ward nie może zostać przy życiu. Zna ich twarze, najprawdopodobniej połączył już fakty i wie, że Tony Stark to Kupiec Śmierci. Bucky nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było, nawet idiota by na to wpadł, ale nie mogą sobie pozwolić na to, żeby taka informacja wyciekła. Bucky wyciąga zza paska pistolet z tłumikiem i przykłada go do głowy Warda. Słyszy jak agent hydry wciąga powietrze ze świstem świadomy swojego losu.

\- Nie proszę, nie…

Bucky naciska dźwignie spustu nie pozwalając sobie nawet na pojedyncze drgnięcie powieki. Krew rozbryzguje się po podłodze a głowa Warda opada bezwładnie do przodu. Bucky wypuszcza długo wstrzymywane powietrze i po raz pierwszy pozwala sobie chwilę paniki. Przykłada palce prawej dłoni do nasady nosa i ściska.

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera… Kurwa!

Wrzeszczy i kopie stolik z narzędziami, który rozbija się na ścianie rozsypując narzędzia po całej powierzchni piwnicy. Bucky nigdy nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał czuć się jak gówno, nie chciał, żeby Tony czuł się źle względem niego. Dryfuje w tych uczuciach przez chwile po czym każe sobie zachować spokój. Chowa broń za pasek i odpina nadgarstki i kostki Warda od drewnianego krzesła. Przerzuca go przez bark i wychodzi z piwnicy kierując się do miejsca, które przygotował wcześniej.

Droga do małego świerkowego lasku zajmuje mu mniej niż pięć minut. Kilkumetrowy dół wykopany w glinianej ziemi jest niezauważalny w ciemności nocy. Gdyby Bucky nie wiedział, że tam jest wpadłby do środka. Wrzuca ciało do dołu i łapie łopatę wbitą w kopiec ziemi. Cieszy się, że kazał Tony’emu zarezerwować późniejszy lot mimo ryzyka wykrycia. Gdyby nie to nie zdążyli by posprzątać albo nie mieliby tych wszystkich informacji. Bucky zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie są w stanie całkowicie zatrzeć śladów, ale nie widzi tez potrzeby zostawiania wszystkiego na widoku. Jeśli chcą ich dopaść, niech przynajmniej się postarają.

Bucky pracuje metodycznie, choć nie wie, ile mija czasu zanim grób jest całkowicie zasypany. Praca pozwoliła mu się wyciszyć i odciągnęła jego myśli od tych kilku godzin, które poświęcił na tortury. Przyciąga parę świerkowych gałęzi i rzuca je na świeży kopiec ziemi. Nie ma mowy, że nikt tego nie znajdzie, ale da im to trochę czasu.

Bucky wraca do piwnicy i zbiera rozrzucone narzędzia z podłogi a potem kilkoma starymi szmatami ściera krew z betonu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nikt niczego nie zauważy. Jest wystarczająco dobry w zmywaniu krwi, żeby nikt nic nie zauważył, bez specjalnego sprzętu. Swoja drogą kiedyś, zanim go wynaleziono wszytko to było o wiele prostsze. Zajmuje mu to trochę czasu, ale po tym piwnica w niczym nie przypomina sali tortur, którą tu zorganizowali.

 _Nie, nie oni - zrobił to sam. Tony nie miał z tym nic wspólnego_ \- Przypomina sobie. Nie pozwoli sobie wciągać dzieciaka w to wszystko. Szmaty i połamane krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział Ward, lądują w piecu.

Kiedy praca jest już skończona Bucky gasi światło i wychodzi, kierując się do środka domku, który wynajęli. Budynek kilka kilometrów od najbliższej wioski otoczony lasem i łąkami. Idealne miejsce na letni odpoczynek z dala od zgiełku miasta albo w ich przypadku - do przesłuchania agenta Hydry.

Wnętrze jest przytulne utrzymane w jasnych beżowych kolorach przełamanych brązem, jego matka nigdy nie zdecydowałaby się na takie połączenie, ale jemu się podobało. Łóżko jest wystarczająco duże, żeby pomieścić dwie osoby, chociaż nie będą z niego korzystać. Mają tylko dwie godziny zanim będą musieli wyjechać, żeby nie przegapić samolotu. Najlepiej jednak byłoby opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej.

Bucky kieruje się do małej łazienki umiejscowionej na przeciwko kuchni. Musi jak najszybciej zmyć z siebie całą krew i brud, ostatnich kilku godzin. Zanim podejdzie do drzwi zatrzymuje go odgłos wymiotów. Bucky zamiera.

To oczywiste kto jest w łazience, skoro są tu tylko we dwoje. Bucky zaciska zęby czując nieprzyjemne napięcie w szczęce. Nie może wybaczyć sobie, że doprowadził Tony’ego do takiego stanu. Nie powinien był zgadzać się na ten plan, nie powinien też dopuścić, żeby tony był świadkiem tortur. Przeciera oczy brudną dłonią, starając się kontrolować się na tyle, żeby niczego nie zniszczyć. Jak najciszej wycofuje się z domku od razu kierując się na jego tyły do małego ogrodu, gdzie znajduje się długi szlauch.

Woda będzie zimna, ale to nie najgorsze co go spotkało. Kiedyś tropił dezerterów Hydry w Andach wyposażony jedynie w letni mundur. Zimno mu nie zaszkodzi, cokolwiek zrobiła z nim hydra było skuteczne. Musi się umyć, zanim krew zaschnie na dobre a nie chce przeszkadzać Tony’emu. Z resztą ma przeczucie, że dzieciak i tak by go nie wpuścił.

Ściąga ubranie nie przejmując się nagością, był w wojsku jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Z resztą zimne prysznice prosto ze szlaucha nie były dla niego nowością, Hydra nie zwracała uwagi na wygodę. Chwyta wąż i odkręca kurek sycząc na pierwszy kontakt. Zaciska zęby i obficie polewa całe ciało zimną wodą. Stara się zapanować nad drżeniem ramion, trochę żałuje, że nie ma ze sobą żadnego żelu ani mydła, pomogłoby zmyć kwaśny odór krwi, ale na razie to musi wystarczyć. Przed ich wyjazdem zdąży jeszcze wziąć szybki prysznic ze wszystkimi dobrodziejstwami ciepłej wody i pachnących balsamów, na punkcie których Tony ma obsesję. Teraz musi zmyć z grubsza warstwę zaschniętej krwi i błota. Z tej perspektywy, nawet lepiej, że myje się w ciemności na otwartym terenie. Przynajmniej nie widzi, wody rudnej od krwi spływającej z jego ciała. 

Prysznic jest szybki i trochę niechlujny, ale Bucky ma nadzieję, że wygląda lepiej niż wcześniej. Polewa jeszcze włosy mocno szorując je palcami i obiecuję sobie, że kiedy tylko zwolni się łazienka zużyje pół butelki szamponu. Lubił swoje nowe dłuższe włosy, ale sprawiały więcej kłopotów niż te krótkio przycięte w żołnierskim stylu.

Odkłada szlauch i wyciska nadmiar wody pod stopy. Ignorując gęsią skórkę zakłada szybko ubranie i kieruje się w stronę wejścia do domu. Łazienka dalej jest zajęta a Bucky zastanawia się, gdzie może się podziać, żeby przeszkadzać jak najmniej. Ostatecznie decyduje się usiąść w salonie obok jednego z tych dużych grzejników, ogrzewających budynek. Z tej odległości słyszy szum wody i po szybkim upewnieniu się, że nadal mają nieco ponad godzinę do wyjazdu, pozwala Tony’emu odprężyć się pod prysznicem.

Po ponad dwudziestu minutach drzwi otwierają się z cichym skrzypieniem. Tony ubrany w dopasowane spodnie i bluzę z kapturem wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Włosy ma ciągle wilgotne a woda kapie z nich zostawiając ciemne ślady na materiale. Na szczęście, jego policzek wygląda o wiele lepiej. Nie ma śladu siniaka a opuchlizna znacząco sie zmniejszyła. Tony marszczy brwi i rozgląda się, aż w końcu jego wzrok pada na Bucky'ego. Jest przygotowany na to, że zobaczy obrzydzenie albo strach w oczach dzieciaka. Jednak wszystkim co zauważa jest zmieszanie.

\- Odwraca wzrok, a serce Bucky'ego zaciska się nieprzyjemnie - Przepraszam. Straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- W porządku.

\- Zostawiłem jeszcze trochę ciepłej wody dla ciebie. - Ciągle nie podnosi wzroku z podłogi. Bucky uśmiecha się smutno sam do siebie i wstaje.

\- Dzięki. Skorzystam. - Kiedy mija Tony’ego walczy z chęcią dotknięcia go. W końcu te piękne, piękne oczy patrzą na niego.

\- Jesteś… mokry? - Tony marszczy brwi i rzuca szybkie spojrzenie w stronę okna, żeby upewnić się, że nie pada.

\- Tak, opłukałem się trochę, żeby nie narobić bałaganu.

\- Jest zimno.

\- To nic - uśmiecha się do niego. Tony ma za dobre serce, skoro nawet teraz troszczy się o takiego potwora jak on - Nic mi nie będzie dzieciaku.

Tony kiwa głową, mimo to zaciskając usta. Lewa ręka Bucky'ego drga, ale przypomina sobie, że nie może dotknąć Tony’ego. A już na pewno nie tą ręką, która jest zimnym metalowym narzędziem, nie kiedy to kwintesencja tego czym jest Bucky. Uśmiecha się do niego i mija go w drodze do prysznica.

\- Sprawdź torby, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Chcę wyjechać stąd jak najszybciej.

Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi nie czekając na odpowiedź. Podchodzi do umywalki, nad którą wisi małe lustro. Nie chce patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Bierze tylko szybki prysznic, szybszy niż wcześniejszy chociaż i tak zużywa pół butelki szamponu i nie kłopocze się suszeniem włosów. Zanim dotrą na lotnisko zdąży wyschnąć.

Pół godziny później są już w drodze. Mają kolejne trzydzieści minut zapasu, kiedy nadrabiają czas na pustej drodze. Tony nie odzywał się przez całą podróż a Bucky nie rozpoczynał rozmowy. Ma tylko nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek lecą, sytuacja trochę się unormuje. Nawet jeśli nie będzie już jak dawniej.


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie przed Fluffem. Ten rozdział praktycznie nim ocieka.  
> Tym sposobem historia się kończy (przynajmniej tymczasowo).  
> A ja dziękuję wszytkim za przeczytanie tego ficka.  
> Do przeczytania wkrótce!

Hiszpania jest słoneczna o tej porze roku. Bucky zdziwił się, że Tony zdecydował się akurat na to miejsce w całej Europie, choć z drugiej strony ma to sens, dzieciak kocha słońce i za każdym razem, kiedy temperatura spada narzeka na zimno. Po tym wszystkim należy mu się odrobina relaksu. Wynajął im nawet niewielki domek w małej wsi, tak daleki od ich ostatniej obskurnej kawalerki jak tylko można. 

Budynek jest mały jednopiętrowy i wymurowany z kamienia. W Środku mieści się spory salon, kuchnia łazienka i pokój z jednym dużym łóżkiem, na którego widok Bucky uśmiecha się smutno. Tony lubi wygodę i kiedy tylko może wybiera dla nich obojga największy materac jaki tylko znajdzie, chociaż i tak pół nocy spędza przytulony do Bucky'ego, czy raczej spędzał, zanim wydarzenia ostatnich dni postawiły międzynamibarierę. Jest też niewielki taras z hamakiem i małym stolikiem. Bucky myśli, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. 

\- Pracowałem nad algorytmem Zoli podczas podróży - mówi Tony zza jego pleców. - Myślę, że mógłbym go złamać, albo wykorzystać na naszą korzyść. 

Bucky kiwa głową. Nie jest to nic czego się nie spodziewał. Tony jest genialny i sprytny, widział, jak tworzy ciągi cyfr i tekstu na laptopie, kiedy sam udawał, że śpi, podczas gdy tak naprawdę obserwował otoczenie w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych agentów Hydry. Do czegokolwiek dzieciak doszedł, Bucky ufa, że zrobi to dobrze. 

\- Może mi to zająć kolejny dzień lub dwa, ale potem bylibyśmy bezpieczni. - Przygryzła wargę, a Bucky nie może oderwać od niego oczu - Pomyślałem… kiedy byliśmy już bezpieczni, że uhm… Jeśli bylibyśmy już bezpieczni moglibyśmy tu na chwilę zostać…? 

\- W porządku. 

\- Na prawdę? - Oczy dzieciaka rozszerzają się a źrenica zakrywa prawie całą tęczówkę. Wygląda prawie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy Bucky bierze go w nocy w ich wspólnym łóżku. Karci się za takie myśli i kiwa głową. 

\- Tak. Jeśli będziemy bezpieczni, czemu nie? Przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku. 

Specjalnie, mówi tylko o Tonym. Dzieciak zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze a on nie potrafi mu tego zapewnić. Bucky wie, że nie jest dobrą opcją. Były żołnierz z wypranym mózgiem i zabójca. Nie brzmi to jak najlepszy wariant dla kogoś tak cudownego jak Tony. Chciałby dać mu wszystko o co poprosi a nawet więcej, ponieważ Tony nie ma w zwyczaju żądać zbyt wiele. Bucky natomiast nie zasługuje na nic dobrego. Wszystko czego się dotknie natychmiast niszczy, roztrzaskuje to dłońmi nawet jeśli bardzo się stara. Dzieciak jest najlepszym co spotkało go w jego pieprzonym życiu i nie chce go złamać. Tony marszczy brwi, ale Bucky szybko przerywa mu zanim cokolwiek powie. 

\- Zajmij się algorytmem, a ja sprawdzę teren, skoro mamy tu zostać dłużej, muszę poznać jego mocne i słabe strony. 

Tony kiwa głową a Bucky posyła mu przygaszony uśmiech zanim ruszy w stronę wioski. Macha dzieciakowi na pożegnanie, chociaż palce aż świerzbią go, żeby zanurzyć je w ciemnych pasmach włosów Tony’ego, ale nie może sobie na to pozwolić, nie chce tego zepsuć jeszcze bardziej. 

Wraca dopiero późną nocą, kiedy księżyc wisi wysoko na niebie. Miejsce jest śliczne i marzy, żeby pokazać je Tony’emu. Może kiedy sprawy między nimi wskoczą na właściwe tory będzie mógł to zrobić, teraz nie chce męczyć dzieciaka swoja obcością. Oprócz tego znalazł kilka miejsc w których może założyć punkty obserwacyjne i w których w razie czego mogą się schronić. Miejscowa ludność jest całkiem miła nawet jeśli Bucky nie mówi po Hiszpańsku. Cieszyli się z nowej twarzy i z łatwością kupili historyjkę o bogatych dzieciakach, chcących zwiedzić świat zanim się ustatkują. Zaskakujące jak łatwo jest dogadać się z odrobiną dobrych chęci i mnóstwem wymachiwania dłońmi. Było też parę osób mówiących po Angielsku i to temu Bucky przypisuje największy sukces. Nie wygląda też, żeby w pobliżu stacjonowali agenci Hydry. 

Bucky wchodzi do domu najciszej jak może i krzywi się, kiedy jedna z desek skrzypi pod jego ciężarem. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Walizki ciągle stoją nierozpakowane w rogu a zza drzwi sypialni wydobywa się delikatne niebieskie światło. Bucky zagląda ostrożnie nie chcąc niepokoić Tony’ego w razie gdyby jeszcze pracował. Dzieciak jednak śpi na samym środku łóżka a laptop znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi. Bucky do tej pory, nie może uwierzyć, że coś tak małego mieści w sobie tyle technologii. Podchodzi ostrożnie do łóżka i zbiera sprzęt kładąc go na małej szafce obok. Delikatnie odgarnia kosmyki włosów z czoła Tony’ego delektując się ich miękkością. Miał ochotę zrobić to od paru dni, ale za każdym razem powstrzymywał się nie chcąc przekraczać strefy komfortu dzieciaka. Bucky dostrzega dwa koce leżące na krześle w kącie. Uśmiecha się do siebie i otula jednym z nich Tony’ego. Mimo, że jest tu ciepło, nie chce, żeby zmarzł. Drugi zabiera dla siebie i ostatni raz przyglądając się śpiącemu chłopcu wychodzi zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Nie zamierza spać zbyt wiele tej nocy, ale i tak kładzie się na wąskiej kanapie i przykrywa kocem. Nie może dłużej gościć w łóżku Tony’ego. Nie chce, żeby dzieciak czuł się do czegoś zobowiązany, skoro jest tylko jedno, nie chce też, żeby czuł się nieswojo śpiąc obok niego. Kanapa jest wąska, ale więcej niż odpowiednia. Spał w o wiele gorszych miejscach i nawet jeśli musi podkurczyć trochę nogi, żeby się zmieścić ciągle jest w porządku. 

Noc jest pełna nieprzyjemnych koszmarów i Bucky śpi jedynie kilka godzin. Wstaje o świcie i parzy ulubioną kawę Tony’ego smażąc przy tym jajecznicę na śniadanie. Ciągle uważa, że dzieciak jest za chudy i póki może, będzie wciskał w niego tyle dodatkowych racji żywnościowych, ile tylko zdoła. 

Kilka minut później Tony wychodzi z pokoju zwabiony zapachem jedzenia. Zapewnia Bucky'ego, że prace nad algorytmem idą świetnie i niedługo będą bezpieczni. Przeprasza też Bucky'ego za zajęcie całego łóżka i obiecuję, że następnym razem zostawi mu trochę miejsca. Bucky kiwa tylko głowa i wspomina o tym, że kanapa nie jest zła i zbywa wszystkie protesty Tony’ego. Zaraz po śniadaniu Bucky znów wychodzi z domu a Tony bierze się za łamanie kodu. 

Tak wyglądają trzy kolejne dni. Każdego ranka Bucky robi dla nich śniadanie i wychodzi a Tony zabiera się do pracy. Bucky ani razu nie zostaje na noc w łóżku i ciągle okupuje kanapę, chociaż następnej nocy faktycznie jest dla niego wystarczająco dużo miejsca, nie odważył się jednak z tego skorzystać. 

Źle znosi samozwańczą separację od dzieciaka, ale robi to tylko dla jego dobra. W rzeczywistości nigdy nie odchodzi zbyt daleko i stoi na straży wypatrując zagrożeń. Raz widział nawet Tony’ego na tarasie z laptopem na kolanach, kiedy wiatr mierzwił mu włosy przy pracy. Bucky wolałby być tam z nim i przeczesywać jego loki, ale był w stanie zadowolić się samym widokiem, choć jego serce pulsowało z bólu. 

Czwarty dzień był przełomem, chociaż tego dnia Bucky też przygotował dla nich śniadanie, Tony z duma poinformował go, że rozgryzł algorytm i skierował agentów Zoli w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Bucky był cholernie dumny i nie szczędził mu pochwał, ale zaraz potem wyszedł jak zawsze. Tym razem wrócił jeszcze później i upewniwszy się, że z Tonym wszystko w porządku wsunął się pod ciepły koc na swojej kanapie. Nie śpi jednak długo, bo kilka godzin później budzi go cichy szloch. 

Bucky zrywa się wypatrując zagrożenia, ale dostrzega tylko małą skulona postać opatuloną w koc klęczącą u podnóża kanapy. Serce ściska mu się na sam widok. 

\- Hej, hej dzieciaku co jest? 

Walczy z chęcią owinięcia ramion wokół kruchej i niepozornej postaci chłopca. Łzy na twarzy Tony’ego odbijają słaby blask księżyca, a światła jest wystarczająco wiele, żeby Bucky zauważył jak zaczerwienione i opuchnięte są jego oczy. Musi płakać od jakiegoś czasu a Bucky wyrzuca sobie, że niczego nie zauważył. 

\- Hej, no dalej laleczko. Powiedz mi co się dzieje. - Nuci uspokajająco - Czy to koszmar? 

Tony kręci głową i bierze jedną z rąk Bucky'ego, tą metalową przykładając sobie ją do czoła. Bucky nie ma serca z nim walczyć, kiedy widzi jak bardzo palce Tony’ego pobielały od siły z jaką go trzyma. Skoro najwyraźniej Tony nie ma w tym momencie nic przeciwko dotykowi Bucky decyduje się przeczesać druga ręką miękkie pasma włosów Tony’ego. Widzi, że to nieco go relaksuje. 

\- No dalej laleczko. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Możesz powiedzieć mi co się dzieje. 

Tony wybucha cichym szlochem a jego policzki zdobi coraz więcej łez. Bucky ma już zabrać ręce, ale Tony przytrzymuje go z większą siłą kręcą głową. Cichy szept sprawia, że cały sztywnieje. 

\- Proszę, przepraszam, nie nienawidź mnie, tak bardzo cię kocham. 

Bucky natychmiast opada na kolana tuląc Tony’ego do piersi kołysząc się i nucąc uspokajająco. Tony drży na całym ciele od tłumionego szlochu a Bucky stara się go uspokoić głaszcząc jego plecy przeczesując włosy i całując go w czoło. Tony wczepia się w niego jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. 

\- Boże dzieciaku, skąd przyszło ci to do głowy. Jak mógłbym nienawidzić tak cudowną rzecz jaka jesteś. 

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, nienawidzisz. 

\- Cholera Tony! - sapie łapiąc jego twarz w obie dłonie i przecierając policzki kciukami - Kurwa kocham cię dzieciaku, jesteś najlepszą rzeczą jaka spotkała mnie w całym moim gównianym życiu. 

\- Unikasz mnie, nie chcesz mnie, nie kochasz. 

W tym momencie Bucky zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie leży problem i, że tak naprawdę spieprzył na całej linii. Zagryza wargi aż do krwi i rysuje uspokajające kółka na policzkach Tony’ego. Chciał chronić Tony’ego za wszelką cenę, nawet przed sobą samym i nie zauważył, że tym sposobem tylko go krzywdzi. 

\- Oczywiście, że cię Kocham, tak bardzo, że aż czasem boli, po prostu jestem jebanym idiotą. 

Tony parska cicho a Bucky nie może poradzić nic na to, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Składa delikatny pocałunek na czole Tony’ego na co ten sapie w niedowierzaniu. 

\- Tak, bycie idiota zdecydowanie do ciebie pasuje. - Mamrocze w jego szyje. 

\- Chodź, dzieciaku zrobię ci gorącej czekolady. 

\- Nie, nie puszczaj mnie- protestuje wciskając głowę w obojczyk Bucky'ego. 

\- Hej, obiecuję, że nigdzie nie pójdę okej? Tylko kuchnia i z powrotem. Możesz iść ze mną, ale wolałbym, żebyś poczekał na mnie w łóżku a ja za chwilę przyjdę z dwoma kubkami gorącej czekolady. 

\- Obiecujesz? 

\- Jasne kochanie. 

Tony przygryza wargę, Bucky niemal widzi jak trybki w jego głowie pracują rozważając różne warianty, aż w końcu patrzy mu prosto w oczy i całuje jego szczękę jakby testując jego intencję. Bucky zgarnia go bliżej opierając podbródek na czubku jego głowy. Chwilę później Tony mruczy potwierdzenie w jego obojczyk i staje na chwiejnych nogach. Rzuca Bucky'emu niepewne spojrzenie, a potem jego wzrok błądzi od kuchni do pokoju. Z wahaniem w końcu odwraca się w stronę pokoju ostatni raz rzucając Bucky'emu niepewne spojrzenie, a on obiecuje sobie, że jeśli jeszcze raz wpędzi dzieciaka w taką niepewność przypierdoli sam sobie. Mocno. 

Bucky robi dwa kubki gorącej czekolady tak jak obiecał Tony’emu. Kiedyś opowiedział mu, że Anna, żona lokaja, który się nim opiekował zawsze robiła mu ją, jeśli nie mógł spać. Od tego momentu Bucky zawsze dba o to, żeby mieć w zanadrzu najlepszą czekoladę. Jeśli spędził kilka godzin, aby nauczyć się najlepszego przepisu jaki znalazł na pamięć nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

Chwilę później stoi w drzwiach z dwoma kubkami i nie może nie zauważyć jak ramiona Tony’ego rozluźniają się na jego widok. 

\- Trzymaj dzieciaku. 

Tony bierze kubek i stara się ukryć za nim uśmiech. Bucky siada na łóżku w niewielkiej odległości od niego i widzi jak jego oczy mierzą dystans między nimi. 

\- Przepraszam. - Mówi a oczy Tony’ego spoczywają na jego twarzy. 

\- To ja powinienem… 

\- Nie, cholera nie ty. Niczego nie zrobiłeś. 

\- Zmusiłem cię, żebyś zrobił… to wszystko. - Głos łamie mu się na końcu zdania i odwraca wzrok. Bucky dokładnie wie o czym mowa i nie może uwierzyć, jak wielkimi idiotami są. Bucky odstawia kubek na najbliższą szafkę i ujmuje podbródek Tony’ego w dwa palce odwracając go w swoją stronę. 

\- Do niczego mnie nie zmusiłeś. Sam się na to zgodziłem To był też w połowie mój plan. 

\- Więc dlaczego mnie unikałeś? - Pyta z wyrzutem 

\- Ponieważ jestem jebanym debilem, który myślał, że w ten sposób chroni cię przed potworem, którego w końcu we mnie dostrzegłeś. 

Tony wydaje jęk oburzenia i dźga Bucky'ego w żebra. Z rozmachem odstawia kubek rozlewając połowę na podłogę, ale zanim Bucky zdąży zaprotestować Tony siedzi mu na kolanach przyszpilić go do łóżka. 

\- Ty idioto. Ty jebany debilu. - Syczy. - Jakim cudem możesz winić siebie o coś takiego, skoro kazałem ci to zrobić. 

\- Sam się z… 

\- Cicho, nawet kurwa nie kończ. - I Bucky nie może poradzić nic na to, jak jego penis drgnął na władczy ton chłopca. - Kazałem ci to zrobić i nie pomyślałem nawet jak mogło to na ciebie wpłynąć. Jeśli ktoś powinien przepraszać to ja. 

\- Wygląda na to, że oboje jesteśmy idiotami. - Śmieje się próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. 

\- Wygląda na to, że tak. 

Bucky przyciąga Tony’ego do pocałunku, który smakuje czekoladą i łzami. Ręce Tony’ego błądzą pod koszulką, której używa do spania, a kiedy zahacza paznokciem o jeden z jego sutków Bucky syczy przygryzając jego wargi. Nie używają słów, nie muszą. Doskonale znają swoje ciała i reakcje. Bucky zdziera z Tony’ego koszulkę a zaraz potem pozbywa się swojej. Tony wyswobadza oba ich półtwarde penisy z bokserek i zaczyna pocierać o siebie. To wszystko nie przypomina ich ostatniego zbliżenia, szorstkiego i agresywnego na blacie stołu ich starego mieszkania. Chociaż Bucky uwielbia taki seks, nie ma też nic przeciwko takiemu delikatnemu i powolnemu, kiedy Tony gryzie wrażliwe miejsca na jego ciele, a on zostawia zadrapania na jego żebrach. Ich ruchy są delikatne i powolne prawie ospałe. I kiedy w końcu Tony wsuwa się w jego ciasne wejście Bucky odrzuca głowę do tyłu z przeciągłym jękiem. Dawno nie byli w ten sposób i jego ciało walczy, żeby przyjąć Tony'ego, który cicho sapie w jego ramię. Kołyszą się z Buckym na plecach i Tonym głęboko w nim między jego nogami. Wymieniają leniwe pocałunki delikatne ugryzienia, nie licząc minut, a kiedy w końcu Tony kończy w nim z jękiem na ustach a Bucky strzela między ich ciała brudząc ich klatki piersiowe, obaj czują się jakby to było miejsce, do którego obaj mają należeć. 

\- Buck? 

\- Tak dzieciaku? 

\- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz. 

\- Masz to jak w banku. 

Wschód słońca wita ich jasnymi promieniami pnącymi się po nagich ciałach. Obydwoje śpią przytuleni ciasno do ciebie. 

To właśnie, może być dom. Nie miejsce, tylko oni dwaj, spleceni w ciasnym uścisku, na zawsze razem. 


End file.
